


Je T'aime, Je T'aime, Je T'aime

by harvroth



Series: Milestones of Bob and Alicia Zimmermann [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Engagement, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: "Bobby, are you-" she cleared her throat, not wanting to be wrong, but also needing to clear it up, "are you proposing to me?" It wasn't the usual way of proposing but this was Bob after all, he tended to expect people to know exactly what he was thinking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on tumblr and I just loved it, though it's sort of ridiculous but ... here it is.  
> (Again, I should leave more time between posts but oh well)

**Friday, 10th of April 1987**

  
Both Bob and Alicia had had the most hectic few months, it seemed, with Alicia’s new film finishing up, all the premiers and promotions over with, and with Bob being transferred from Montreal to Pittsburgh and having to move into a new place while Alicia was still in Canada.

Unsurprisingly, when Alicia finally flew over to Pittsburgh, a humongous suitcase trailing her, she was exhausted, but that was not going to stop her from spending the next couple of hours with Bob after he got home from his game. Even if it was just for a super long, though not long enough, cuddle and a kiss. A much needed cuddle and kiss that she had been deprived of for the past three months. She honestly couldn’t imagine a permanent long-distance relationship. Loathe as she would have been to admitting it a few years ago (the Alicia who was only ever attracted to fictional characters) she’d been aching with the need to see him. God, she’d felt pathetic, the time she had off-set she was sat daydreaming about Bob like a clingy obsessive girlfriend. The only thing that made her feel better was the fact that if she knew Bob well, he’d have been doing the exact same thing.

They could just be pathetic and clingy together.

Together soon being in bodies, as opposed to in spirit.

After a few hours of plane journey and a further 90 minutes of being in a car, she finally reached the flat she had never seen before. She was _so glad_ this was only temporary because it was awful. God, if it wasn’t for the sole picture of her and Bob in the kitchen and the fact that she had let herself in with a key; she would never have known this was where Bob had been living for the past few months – there was no him in it all, it was like he’d gone to the shop and bought the first pieces of furniture he’d seen. Which was, to say, not a great deal, consisting of an ugly white two seater (one cushion!), a rug, a television, a coffee table and a couple of black lamps. Not to mention the fridge was stocked with very little. It was hard to believe this man was 30 years old. A rich 30 year old at that. The poor soul was living like a tight on money student. God forbid his mother ever found out, she’d be more horrified than Alicia was.

She could only hope the bedroom was better.

It was, Alicia was incredibly pleased to note. It wasn't beautiful but there was a big bed and a thick quilt in the cover they'd had in their old house, there were two bed night stands, both with photo framed pictures of them both, one with a glass on it and the other with a blue hardback book on it, that, with further discovery, Alicia realised it was a very pretty edition of The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. Alicia's heart squeezed, picking up her favourite book in the world and flicking it open. A piece of paper fell out, and one that as she picked up saw it was a letter from Bob. Her heart squeezed again and she hadn't even read it.

 _Bonjour, ma chérie,_  
_I know you hate the flat and I'm sorry it's what you have to get back to, but it's temporary, we can find your dream home at the end of the season, I promise. I left you this book to distract yourself from the ugliness (I know you have several copies but I know you don't have this one). I'll be home at like 9pm but don't worry if you're asleep, I'll see you in the morning if you are._  
_If not we'll order take out or something._  
_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je'taime xxx_

Was written in his chicken scratch writing with a few scribbled hearts and hockey sticks to top it off. Alicia grinned, and okay, she could deal with a godawful flat if it came with a Robert Zimmermann.

**_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_**

Alicia was glad to find that the bathroom was well stocked, it was arguably the most stocked room in the flat actually. Which was not particularly a surprise, not with all the shavers and shampoo (and conditioner) and bubble bath Bob got through. Not only that though, he'd stocked the cabinets with the exact products Alicia used as well. Alicia was eternally grateful for that because currently she wanted nothing more than a soak in the bath, with her usual products and not ones provided to you while you were working.

Her plan, was to bathe, throw some of Bob's clothes on, grab some chocolate she'd shoved in her bag and crawl into bed and read for the next 2 hours while she waited for her boyfriend to come and give her endless cuddles and kisses.

**_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_**

According to plan, and miraculously still awake, Alicia had been reading in bed for the past hour when the door clicked open and her heart started beating at the familiar sounds of a bag being dropped, shoes slipped off, and then tentative footsteps on the landing. The door opened slowly and Bob poked his head round though as soon as he saw Alicia sat up, dressed only in his Habs jersey and some knickers, he pushed it open completely with the world's biggest smile.

"Hi," she grinned back, putting the book on the table as Bob walked towards the bed. Before he dropped on to the mattress, he stripped his suit off and discarded it on the floor at his feet (she'd have scolded him at any other time) as soon as he'd done that and Alicia was holding the duvet up, he rolled onto her, pulling her down and burrowing his face in her neck, squeezing her. He leaned his whole body on her, and he was not light, not a 6"2 hockey player, but his weight was nice, she'd missed it, missed half being squashed by her very own big full sized puppy.

"Missed you," he mumbled into her neck, and she could feel his fingers twirl around her hair.

"Missed you too, sweetheart," she whispered back, relishing in the feel of him, the smell of him: ice and just Bob, his hot breath on her skin.

Bob was her home and she suddenly found herself in love with the ugly and only fractionally furnished flat they were currently in for the fact that Bob was in it. God she'd follow him to the ends of the earth.

**_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_**

Alicia wasn't sure how much time had passed, and she was pretty sure Bob had fallen asleep at some point but he was now grumbling and lifting up and staring down at her with blinking eyes (yeah he'd definitely fallen asleep, he always looked like a grumpy child when he woke up it was so cute).

"Food?" He asked, his face only inches away from her's, but his lower body still leant on hers.

"Yes please, I'm hungry." God she was starving, she'd only eaten chocolate since getting here, and she'd spent the past however long stroking the back of a very heavy sleeping human that she wouldn't have wished to move from under even if it was easy.

Still looking sleepy and far too cute, he smiled before kissing her. Alicia was just getting into it before Bob was jumping up and strolling out the bedroom, in all his beautiful big ass and black boxer briefs glory.

Alicia giggled before following.

Once she'd got to the disgusting lime green kitchen, Bob had found a pile of takeaway menus (it was quite worrying how many he'd collected in the short time he'd been here, especially as a hockey player who had to eat healthily), and was laying them out.

"What do you feel like?" He asked as she sidled up to him to have a nosey at the food options. She was pretty sure there were menus of every single culture manageable, but she fancied pizza, for sure.

"Pepperoni pizza and lots of chips, pretty please," she said shamefully, and god if her mother knew, she'd slaughter her. It was a good idea that neither of their mothers got invited to this flat.

"That's my girl," he grinned, before reaching for the phone and ordering way more food than either of them could eat (or they could, easily, but they definitely would not let themselves).

**_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_**

After what felt like far too long for Alicia's rumbling stomach, when they were curled on the sofa (folded onto it more like, it was so small), paying more attention to each other's lips than the film Bob had put on, the food finally arrived. Bob, who looked strangely nervous and as if he was gearing himself up to say something, wasted no time in jumping up to for food. Alicia blinked sitting up as she wondered what he wanted to say, but the thought was quickly forgotten as she got an almighty whiff of fast food and saw the 2 massive bags of takeaway and 2 pizza boxes he was holding. God forbid that they ate all this tonight, Christ Bob would have to take half of it to his team.

"Hungry?" He grinned, dropping the bags near the sofa as Alicia searched for some plates.

Man it was a good job she was hungry.

**_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_**

After eating double the amount of what they should have (especially for a model and a sports player) when they were completely and utterly stuffed, they dragged themselves to the bathroom to clean their teeth and then to the bed, complaining the whole way. The complaints died down, though, as they rolled in to the bed and arranged theirselves so that they were wrapped around each other, their breaths in sync.

It didn't take long for Alicia's eyes to flutter shut after they'd said their good nights and I love yous but she heard Bob muttering something in French to himself, sounding weirdly inquisitive, but Alicia was too close to sleep to ask.

**_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_/•\\_**

"So," was the first thing Alicia heard when she woke up. She'd had her eyes open roughly 3 seconds, not even registering yet that Bob was leant on one hand, the other stroking her cheek as he watched her, when he started speaking. Alicia closed her eyes again as she listened. She was still too sleepy to put effort into looking at things, especially when Bob's smile had the intensity to blind her.

"What sort of wedding do you want? And where?" He asked curiously, his fingers stilling on her cheek.

Alicia's eyes snapped open, "wedding?" God she wasn't opposed to the idea, at all, quite the opposite, but this was oddly random. They'd mentioned it in passing of course, but Bob sounded serious as if he wanted to know for a reason and not just morning thoughts.

Bob, who had been looking behind her absentmindedly, looked back at her and raised his eyebrows, "what sort of wedding do you want?" He repeated, "and in Montreal or LA? I know LA's your home but it's... well, it's LA I feel like it wouldn't be private enough-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Alicia sat up and Bob followed looking unsure of himself and it clenched at Alicia's heart but she was confused. Very in love with the idea of getting married to him, especially when she never imagined wanting to marry anyone, but confused nonetheless.

"Bobby, are you-" she cleared her throat, not wanting to be wrong, but also needing to clear it up, "are you proposing to me?" It wasn't the usual way of proposing but this was Bob after all, he tended to expect people to know exactly what he was thinking.

"What? Alicia, I-" then his eyes widened. Alicia watched in bemusement as he reached around and pulled his draw open.

"Oh," he breathed and then laughed nervously, "I forgot."

"What?" Alicia asked as he sheepishly twisted back around, a bright red blush on his cheeks, his hand clenched around something that looked blue, a small box and oh...

Alicia's breath got faster, heart more erratic as Bob presented the box to her with a shy, blushing smile on his beautiful face.

"Alicia," Bob breathed shakily.

"Yeah?" Alicia gasped.

"Will you-" but then he interrupted himself when he pulled off the bed and Alicia's heart stopped for a second, thinking he'd changed his mind, but then he got on one knee, looking up at her as he held the box out, looking worlds more sure of himself than he had 30 seconds ago. Alicia shifted shakily so she was sat at the edge, watching him with tears in her eyes.

"Alicia Stewart, mon dieu, you're the love of my life, my soulmate, my best friend, the most beautiful person in the world, and there's no one else I'd want to spend my life with. Will you marry me?"

Alicia barely gave him time to blink before she'd pounced on him, crying and laughing and chanting, "yes!" over and over again as they tumbled on the floor. Bob's arms squeezed her waist tight. She could feel him laugh into her ear, and she was so overwhelmed with love for him.

God this man. This man who had honestly forgotten he hadn't proposed to her the night before.

Still straddling his thighs, she lifted up to look at him, her golden hair in curtains past her face. Bob, the big emotional darling, had tears in his eyes and his full voltage smile was on his face, the most handsome face Alicia had ever seen. That she'd get to see for the rest of her life!

"I'll marry you!" She said, trying to get it to sink in.

Somehow, Bob's smile got impossibly bigger and Alicia melted all over again, "thank you," he breathed.

Thank you, he said. God she was so gone on this man it was crazy. "No, thank _you_ ," she whispered before dropping to kiss him again, and again and again.

They must have been kissing on the floor for about 10 minutes before Bob seemed to remember something. Still kissing her, he took one hand from her back and felt around before pulling away again.

And, oh yeah, the ring!

Sitting back up again, Alicia stared as he snapped it open, once again looking nervous. Before he showed her however, he sat up too, and then he held it between them and Alicia gasped. The ring was a simple white gold band, a small square of diamonds surrounding a glistening emerald; her birthstone.

"Bobby," Alicia breathed. She was completely unlike her mum in the fact she never cooed over diamonds or jewellery, but this ring was beautiful, this ring was personal.

"I chose it," he said nervously as if he was taking credit for it in case she didn't like it. But she loved it so fucking much. She loved Bob so fucking much. "I, uh, my maman offered my grandmère's but I wanted it to be something I chose, something new, so you're the first person to wear it."

God if someone told Alicia she'd be sobbing over an engagement ring when she was 21 she'd have laughed in their face, but ... here she was, reaching for the ring that would look far prettier on her finger than in the box, if that was possible. As soon as she'd delicately taken it out of the box she passed it to Bob and held her left hand out in the small space between, "please can you put it on?" She whispered.

Bob, who still had wet cheeks, softly (and so shakily) took the ring from her fingers, looking up at her first before reaching for her hand, running his own  fingers over her knuckles as he held her hand steady, very gently pushing the ring on to her finger. They both watched, enthralled, as the ring got pushed into place, the perfect fit. And she had been right, the ring looked a hundred times more stunning on her hand. She never wanted to take it off.

"I love you-"

"Je t'aime-"

They whispered at the same time before looking up at each other and laughing. Alicia, deciding she was too far away, moved forward, dropping her lips to his again.

"This will be your name soon," Bob rubbed the back of the jersey she had on, but before Alicia could reply (or swoon) Bob pulled away looking nervous once again, "you do want to take my name don't you? I mean you don't have to-"

She kissed him to shut up. "Yes. I want your name, Zimmermann," Bob relaxed, grinning, but as he leant forward again, Alicia just had to add one more thing, "and to answer your earlier question, I do want to get married in Montreal."

Then as Bob processed it, she went in for another kiss.

They didn't stop for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is claycro come follow me and suggest Alicia/Bob things for me to write!


End file.
